Użytkownik:Mrs.Cocosanka/Muzyka
Oznaczenia: : Najlepsi : Uwielbiam : Bardzo lubię : Lubię : 50/50 : Nie przepadam ale może być : Nie lubię ale toleruję : Nienawidzę : Jeden wielki syf Piosenkarze Kobiety 80. Dove Cameron 79. Sofia Carson 78. Dua Lipa 77. Anitta 76. Sarsa 75. Anna Dąbrowska 74. Lorde 73. Lana Del Rey 72. Honorata Skarbek 71. Halsey 70. Fergie 69. Madonna 68. Miley Cyrus 67. Kayah 66. Hayley Williams 65. Jess Glynne 64. Ariana Grande 63. Doda 62. Margaret 61. Camila Cabello 60. Taylor Swift 59. Katy Perry 58. Ewa Farna 57. Agnieszka Chylińska 56. Jula 55. Selena Gomez 54. Skylar Grey 53. Alexandra Stan 52. Gosia Andrzejewicz 51. Patrycja Markowska 50. Sia 49. Jennifer Hudson 48. Ewelina Lisowska 47. Nelly Furtado 46. t.A.T.u. 45. Fifth Harmony 44. Indila 43. Kate Ryan 42. Avril Lavigne 41. Katarzyna Cerekwicka 40. Edyta Górniak 39. Meghan Trainor 38. Bebe Rexha 37. Katarzyna Wilk 36. Rita Ora 35. Carly Rae Jepsen 34. Anna Wyszkoni 33. Sylwia Grzeszczak 32. Jessie J 31. Kelly Clarkson 30. Nicole Scherzinger 29. Gwen Stefani 28. Mariah Carey 27. Celine Dion 26. Beyonce 25. Christina Aguilera 24. Britney Spears 23. Anne Marie 22. Little Mix 21. Becky G 20. Demi Lovato 19. Kylie Minogue 18. Kesha 17. Kelly Rowland 16. Sugababes 15. INNA 14. Ellie Goulding 13. Jennifer Lopez 12. Rihanna 11. P!nk 10. Paulla 9. Amy Winehouse 8. Adele 7. Anastacia 6. Lady Gaga 5. Iggy Azalea 4. Whitney Houston 3. Shakira 2. Melanie Martinez 1. Nicki Minaj Mężczyźni 96. Stromae 95. Pitbull 94. Snoop Dogg 93. Lil Pump 92. Harry Styles 91. Grubson 90. Quavo 89. Justin Bieber 88. Niall Horan 87. Taio Cruz 86. Kid Ink 85. Weekend 84. Louis Tomlinson 83. Krzysztof Krawczyk 82. Lil Peep 81. Mesajah 80. Zayn Malik 79. Red Hot Chili Peppers 78. Ricky Martin 77. Lil Uzi Vert 76. Michał Szpak 75. Green Day 74. Chris Brown 73. Backstreet Boys 72. IRA 71. Lady Pank 70. Kamil Bednarek 69. Bedoes 68. Multi 67. Mezo 66. ReTo 65. Coldplay 64. Andrzej Piaseczny 63. Sam Smith 62. Post Malone 61. Zedd 60. Feel 59. The Wanted 58. Peja 57. Young Igi 56. Białas 55. Liam Payne 54. Europe 53. Bruno Mars 52. Quebonafide 51. 50 Cent 50. Wiz Khalifa 49. Bon Jovi 48. Chester Bennington/Linkin Park 47. Sidney Polak 46. Will.i.am 45. Akon 44. Calvin Harris 43. The Chainsmokers 42. OneRepublic 41. Adam Lambert 40. Paluch 39. Twenty One Pilots 38. Luis Fonsi 37. J Balvin 36. Daddy Yankee 35. Dr Dre 34. The Game 33. Bryan Adams 32. Axl Rose/Guns n' Roses 31. George Michael/Wham! 30. Avicii 29. LMFAO 28. CNCO 27. Nickelback 26. Michael Jackson 25. Adam Levine/Maroon 5 24. Charlie Puth 23. Justin Timberlake 22. Drake 21. Kendrick Lamar 20. Ed Sheeran 19. Nicky Jam 18. Freddie Mercury/Queen 17. Kanye West 16. Flo Rida 15. Abel Makkoken Tesfaye/The Weeknd 14. David Guetta 13. Timbaland 12. Romeo Santos 11. Eminem 10. Ne-Yo 9. Alvaro Soler 8. Sean Paul 7. Lil Wayne 6. Alan Walker 5. Maluma 4. Prince Royce 3. Usher 2. T.I. 1. Enrique Iglesias Całościowo 175. Stromae 174. Dove Cameron 173. Sofia Carson 172. Pitbull 171. Snoop Dogg 170. Dua Lipa 169. Lil Pump 168. Harry Styles 167. Anitta 166. Sarsa 165. Anna Dąbrowska 164. Grubson 163. Quavo 162. Lorde 161. Lana Del Rey 160. Justin Bieber 159. Honorata Skarbek 158. Niall Horan 157. Halsey 156. Fergie 155. Madonna 154. Taio Cruz 153. Miley Cyrus 152. Kid Ink 151. Weekend 150. Kayah 149. Louis Tomlinson 148. Hayley Williams 147. Jess Glynne 146. Krzysztof Krawczyk 145. Lil Peep 144. Mesajah 143. Ariana Grande 142. Zayn Malik 141. Red Hot Chili Peppers 140. Doda 139. Margaret 138. Ricky Martin 137. Camilla Cabello 136. Lil Uzi Vert 135. Michał Szpak 134. Green Day 133. Taylor Swift 132. Katy Perry 131. Chris Brown 130. Backstreet Boys 129. IRA 128. Lady Pank 127. Kamil Bednarek 126. Ewa Farna 125. Agnieszka Chylińska 124. Jula 123. Bedoes 122. Multi 121. Selena Gomez 120. Skylar Grey 119. Mezo 118. ReTo 117. Coldplay 116. Andrzej Piaseczny 115. Alexandra Stan 114. Sam Smith 113. Post Malone 112. Zedd 111. Feel 110. The Wanted 109. Gosia Andrzejewicz 108. Patrycja Markowska 107. Peja 106. Young Igi 105. Białas 104. Sia 103. Jennifer Hudson 102. Ewelina Lisowska 101. Liam Payne 100. Nelly Furtado 99. t.A.T.u. 98. Europe 97. Fifth Harmony 96. Indila 95. Kate Ryan 94. Bruno Mars 93. Quebonafide 92. Avril Lavigne 91. 50 Cent 90. Katarzyna Cerekwicka 89. Wiz Khalifa 88. Bon Jovi 87. Chester Bennington/Linkin Park 86. Sidney Polak 85. Edyta Górniak 84. Meghan Trainor 83. Will.i.am 82. Bebe Rexha 81. Katrzyna Wilk 80. Akon 79. Rita Ora 78. Calvin Harris 77. Carly Rae Jepsen 76. Anna Wyszkoni 75. The Chainsmokers 74. OneRepublic 73. Sylwia Grzeszczak 72. Jessie J 71. Adam Lambert 70. Paluch 69. Kelly Clarkson 68. Nicole Scherzinger 67. Twenty One Pilots 66. Luis Fonsi 65. J Balvin 64. Daddy Yankee 63. Gwen Stefani 62. Dr Dre 61. The Game 60. Bryan Adams 59. Axl Rose/Guns n' Roses 58. Mariah Carey 57. Celine Dion 56. George Michael/Wham! 55. Beyonce 54. Avicii 53. LMFAO 52. CNCO 51. Nickelback 50. Christina Aguilera ''' '''49. Michael Jackson 48. Adam Levine/Maroon 5 47. Britney Spears 46. Charlie Puth 45. Anne Marie 44. Little Mix 43. Becky G 42. Justin Timberlake 41. Demi Lovato 40. Kylie Minogue 39. Kesha 38. Drake 37. Kendrick Lamar 36. Kelly Rowland 35. Ed Sheeran 34. Sugababes 33. INNA 32. Nicky Jam 31. Freddie Mercury/Queen 30. Kanye West 29. Flo Rida 28. Ellie Goulding 27. Jennifer Lopez 26. Abel Makkoken Tesfaye/The Weeknd 25. David Guetta 24. Timbaland 23. Rihanna 22. Romeo Santos 21. P!nk 20. Eminem 19. Ne-Yo 18. Paulla 17. Amy Winehouse 16. Adele 15. Sean Paul 14. Lil Wayne 13. Anastacia 12. Alan Walker 11. Maluma 10. Prince Royce 9. Lady Gaga 8. Iggy Azalea 7. Usher 6. Whitney Houston 5. T.I 4. Shakira 3. Melanie Martinez 2. Nicki Minaj 1. Enrique Iglesias Oznaczenia do piosenek : ' - Ikoniczne, Legendarne, Fantastyczne! <3' : ' - Świetne!' : ' - bardzo dobre!' : ' - spoko' : ' - w miarę okej' : ' - nie mój gust' : ' - nie ma tragedii, ale słabo' : ' - beznadzieja' : ' - co za sh*t' Ranking piosenek wybranych wykonawców Nicki Minaj Melanie Martinez 14. Mad Hatter 13. Gingerbread Man 12. Milk and Cookies 11. Slippy Cup 10. Soap 9. Alphabet Boy 8. Pacify Her 7. Mrs.Potato Head 6. Dollhouse 5. Piggyback 4. Training Wheels 3. Pity Party 2. Carousel 1. Cry Baby Shakira Whitney Houston 43.Something In Common 42. Whatchulookinat 41. Million Dollar Bill 40. Exhale (Shoop Shoop) 39. Hold Me 38. Count On Me 37. My Name Is Not Susan 36. How Will I Know 35. If I Told You That 34. Miracle 33. It Isn't, It Wasn't, It Ain't Never Gonna Be 32. You Give Good Love 31. I Belong To You 30. Heartbreak Hotel 29. Didn't We Almost Have It All 28. Run To You 27. It's Not Right But It's Okay 26. I Learned From The Best 25. One Of Those Days 24. Thinking About You 23. I Look To You 22. Where Do Broken Hearts Go 21. So Emotional 20. Step By Step 19. Try It On My Own 18. When You Believe 17. All The Man That I Need 16. Could I Have This Kiss Forever 15. I Believe in You and Me 14. I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Lovves Me) 13. One Moment In Time 12. I'm Every Woman 11. Saving All My Love For You 10. You Give Good Love 9. I Will Always Love You 8. My Love Is Your Love 7. Queen Of The Night 6. Why Does It Hurt So Bad 5. I'm Your Baby Tonight 4. My Heart Is Calling 3. Love Will Save The Day 2. I Have Nothing 1. The Greatest Love Of All Iggy Azalea 15 - Savior 14 - Trouble 13 - Beg For It 12 - Pretty Girls 11 - Problem 10 - Fancy 9 - Mo Bounce 8 - Change Your Life 7 - Switch 6 - No Mediocre 5 - Team 4 - Bounce 3 - Work 2 - Booty 1 - Black Widow Lady Gaga 22. John Wayne 21. G.U.Y. 20. Judas 19. Paparazzi 18. The Cure 17. Til It Happens To You 16. Eh Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) 15. You And I 14. Marry The Night 13. Born This Way 12. LoveGame 11. Telephone 10. The Edge Of Glory 9. Joanne (Where Do You Think You're Goin?) 8. Million Reasons 7. Alejandro 6. Perfect Illusion 5. Just Dance 4. Poker Face 3. Do What U Want 2. Applause 1. Bad Romance Adele 10. Send My Love (To Your New Lover) 9. Chasing Pavements 8. When We Were Young 7. Make You Feel My Love 6. Skyfall 5. Hometown Glory 4. Set Fire To The Rain 3. Hello 2. Someone Like You 1. Rolling In The Deep Ellie Goulding 21. Figure 8 20. Under The Sheets 19. Goodness Gracious 18. Powerful 17. First Time 16. Army 15. Explosions 14. Starry Eyed 13. On My Mind 12. Your Song 11. Anything Could Happen 10. Lights 9. Flashlight 8. How Long Will I Love You 7. Beating Heart 6. Burn 5. Still Falling For You 4. I Need Your Love 3. Outside 2. Something In The Way You Move 1. Love Me Like You Do Rihanna P!nk 30. Trouble 29. You Make Me Sick 28. Just Like Fire 27. Family Portrait 26. Sober 25. True Love 24. Most Girls 23. Are We All We Are 22. Whatever You Want 21. Nobody Knows 20. There You Go 19. Get The Party Started 18. I Don't Believe In You 17. Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken 16. Blow Me (One Last Kiss) 15. Lady Marmalade 14. Beautiful Trauma 13. Just Give Me A Reason 12. Don't Let Me Get Me 11. Who Knew 10. Please, Don't Leave Me 9. Try 8. Fuckin Perfect/Perfect 7. U + Ur Hand 6. Stupid Girls 5. Funhouse 4. What About Us? 3. So What 2. Raise Your Glass 1. Just Like A Pill Carly Rae Jepsen 7. This Kiss 6. I Really Like You 5. Cut To The Feeling 4. Good Time 3. Call Me Maybe 2. Run Away With Me 1. Tonight I'm Getting Over You Jennifer Lopez 27. T.H.E. (The Hardest Ever) 26. I Luh Ya Papi 25. I'm Gonna Be Alright 24. Adrenalina 23. We Are One (Ole Ola) 22. If You Had My Love 21. I'm Glad 20. Live It Up 19. I'm Real 18. Amor, Amor, Amor 17. Let's Get Loud 16. Follow The Leader 15. Ni Tu Ni Yo 14. On The Floor 13. Play 12. Hold You Down 11. Get Right 10. Love Don't Cost A Thing 9. Goin In 8. All I Have 7. Ain't Your Mama 6. Papi 5. I'm Into You 4. Booty 3. Waiting For Tonight 2. Dance Again 1. Jenny From The Block Kesha 24. True Colors 23. Crazy Kids 22. Timber 21. Woman 20. Hymn 19. My First Kiss 18. Blah Blah Blah 17. Right Round 16. Good Old Days 15. Learn To Let Go 14. Rainbow 13. Blow 12. Warrior 11. Cannibal 10. Animal 9. We R Who We R 8.Your Love Is My Drug 7. Sleazy 6. Die Young 5. Dirty Picture 4. Praying 3. C'mon 2. Take It Off 1. Tik Tok Demi Lovato 18. Get Back 17. Really Don't Care 16. Sorry Not Sorry 15. Here We Go Again 14. Cool For The Summer 13. Give Your Heart A Break 12. No Promises 11. This Is Me 10. Tell Me You Love Me 9. Neon Lights 8. Made In The USA 7. Instruction 6. Heart Attack 5. Let It Go 4. Confident 3. Echame La Culpa 2. Skyscraper 1. Stone Cold Kylie Minogue Mariah Carey 42. Up Out My Face 41. Obsessed 40. Beautiful 39. We Belong Together 38. Make It Happen 37. Shake It Off 36. Fantasy 35. Emotions 34. Forever 33. Honey 32. It's Like That 31. One Sweet Day 30. Loverboy 29. I Want To Know What Love Is 28. Open Arms 27. Heartbreaker 26. I Still Believe 25. Anytime You Need A Friend 24. Vision Of Love 23. Don't Forget About Us 22. All I Want For Christmas You (2011) 21. Say Somethin 20. Love Takes Time 19. My All 18. Always Be My Baby 17. Can't Let Go 16. Without You 15. Someday 14. Dreamlover 13. Thank God I Found You 12. Touch My Body 11. I'll Be There 10. Butterfly 9. I Stay In Love 8. I''ll Be Lovin' You Long Time'' 7. Through The Rain 6. I Know What You Want 5. All I Want For Christmas Is You (1994) 4. I Don't Wanna Cry 3. When You Believe 2. Bye Bye 1. Hero Christina Aguilera 27. Not Myself Tonight 26. Show Me How You Burlesque 25. Car Wash 24. Candyman 23. Feel This Moment 22. Ain't No Other Man 21. Nobody Wants To Be Lonely 20. Tilt Ya Head Back 19. Your Body 18. Say Something 17. Keeps Gettin' Better 16. What A Girl Wants 15. Slow Down Baby 14. Can't Hold Us Down 13. Beautiful 12. Lady Marmalade 11. Fighter 10. Oh Mother 9. I Turn To You 8. You Lost Me 7. Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You) 6. The Voice Within 5. Tell Me 4. Genie In A Bottle 3. Dirrty 2. Pero Me Querdo Tu Di 1. Hurt Britney Spears 40. Slumber Party 39. Scream & Shout 38. Boys 37. Make Me... 36. I Love Rock n' Roll 35. From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart 34. Ooh La La 33. Do Somethin' 32. I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman 31. My Prerogative 30. Me Against The Music 29. Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know 28. Hold It Against Me 27. Overprotected 26. Radar 25. (You Drive Me) Crazy 24. Piece Of Me 23. Sometimes 22. Someday (I Will Understand) 21. Circus 20. I Wanna Go 19. Pretty Girls 18. Perfume 17. Born To Make You Happy 16. I'm A Slave 4 You 15. 3 14. Outrageous 13. ...Baby One More Time 12. Womanizer 11. Work Bitch 10. Stronger 9. Criminal 8. If U Seek Amy 7. Toxic 6. 'Till The World Ends 5. Oops... I Did It Again! 4. Everytime 3. Break The Ice 2. Lucky 1. Gimme More Nelly Furtado 17. I'm Like A Bird 16. Forca 15. Try 14. Explode 13. All Good Things (Come To An End) 12. Turn Off The Light 11. Hey, Man! 10. Promiscous 9. Give It To Me 8. Powerless (Say What You Want) 7. Say It Right 6. On The Radio 5. In God's Hand 4. Morning After Dark 3. Broken Strings 2. Maneater 1. Who Wants To Be Alone Avril Lavigne 23. Losing Grip 22. Rock n' Roll 21. Hot 20. Smile 19. Give You What You Like 18. What The Hell 17. Fly 16. Here's To Never Growing Up 15. My Happy Ending 14. Don't Tell Me 13. Sk8er Boi 12. Alice 11. Innocence 10. Wish You Were Here 9. Nobody's Home 8. Complicated 7. Mobile 6. Let Me Go 5. Girlfriend 4. I'm With You 3. Keep Holding On 2. When You're Gone 1. Hello Kitty Jessie J 10. LaserLight 9. Flashlight 8. Real Deal 7. Domino 6. Think About That 5. Nobody's Perfect 4. Masterpiece 3. Wild 2. Bang Bang 1. Price Tag Selena Gomez Ariana Grande 13. Everyday 12. Focus 11. Let Me Love You 10. Into You 9. Dangerous Woman 8. Love Me Harder 7. Beauty and The Beast 6. Santa Tell Me 5. Break Free 4. Side To Side 3. Problem 2. One Last Time 1. Bang Bang Katy Perry 25. Hey Hey Hey 24. Swish Swish 23. Ur So Gay 22. Bon Appetit 21. I Kissed A Girl 20. Waking Up in Vegas 19. Feels 18. This Is How We Do 17. Birthday 16. Part Of Me 15. Wide Awake 14. Hot n' Cold 13. Unconditionality 12. E.T. 11. If We Never Meet Again 10. Chained To The Rhythm 9. Rise 8. Thinking Of You 7. The One That Got Away 6. Roar 5. Firework 4. Dark Horse 3. Teenage Dream 2. California Gurls 1. Last Friday Night Taylor Swift 36. Delicate 35. New Romantics 34. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together 33. End Game 32. I Don't Wanna Live Forever 31. Mean 30. Ours 29. Bad Blood 28. Picture To Burn 27. Our Song 26. The Story Of Us 25. Fifteen 24. Both of Us 23. Mine 22. Safe & Sound 21. Sparks Fly 20. Teardrops On My Guitar 19. White Horse 18. Wildest Dreams 17. ...Ready For It? 16. Red 15. Out Of The Woods 14. Tim McGraw 13. Begin Again 12. Change 11. Everything Has Changed 10. Look What You Made Me Do 9. Blank Space 8. Call It What You Want 7. Back To December 6. 22 5. Shake It Off 4. You Belong With Me 3. Love Story 2. Style 1. I Knew You Were Trouble Fergie 10. A Little Work 9. M.I.L.F.$ 8. Clumsy 7. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody 6. Save Til' Morning 5. London Bridge 4. You Already Know 3. Big Girls Don't Cry 2. Fergalicious 1. Glamorous Madonna 70 - Bitch I'm Madonna 69 - Girl Gone Wild 68 - Papa Don't Preach 67 - Into The Groove 66 - Who's That Girl 65 - Express Yourself 64 - Deeper and Deeper 63 - Erotica 62 - Music 61 - Don't Cry For Me Argentina 60 - Fever 59 - Get Together 58 - Turn Up The Radio 57 - Human Nature 56 - Bad Girl 55 - Vogue 54 - Rescue Me 53 - Like A Virgin 52 - Holiday 51 - True Blue 50 - Ghosttown 49 - Give Me All Your Lovin 48 - Keep It Together 47 - Take A Bow 46 - La Isla Bonita 45 - You'll See 44 - Frozen 43 - Love Don't Live Here Anymore 42 - Beautiful Stranger 41 - American Pie 40 - Like A Prayer 39 - Revolver 38 - Living For Love 37 - Nothing Fails 36 - What It Feels Like For A Girl 35 - Ray Of Light 34 - Borderline 33 - Material Girl 32 - American Life 31 - 4 Minutes 30 - This Used To Be My Playground 29 - Cherish 28 - Nothing Really Matters 27 - Die Another Day 26 - Jump 25 - Hung Up 24 - Secret 23 - Justify My Love 22 - Bedtime Story 21 - Live To Tell 20 - Open Your Heart 19 - Hollywood 18 - Angel 17 - Lucky Star 16 - I'll Remember 15 - Sorry 14 - You Must Love Me 13 - Dear Jessie 12 - The Power of Good-Bye 11 - Rain 10 - Love Profusion 9 - Celebration 8 - Give It 2 Me 7 - Don't Tell Me 6 - Oh Father 5 - Miles Away 4 - Dress You Up 3 - One More Chance 2 - Drowned World 1 - Crazy For You Miley Cyrus 18. Dooo It! 17. BB Talk 16. Feelin' Myself 15. Younger Now 14. Adore You 13. 7 Things 12. Can't Be Tamed 11. Inspired 10. Lighter 9. Malibu 8. The Climb 7. Party in The USA 6. Wrecking Ball 5. Fly On The Wall 4. We Can't Stop 3. When I Look At You 2. Who Owns My Heart 1. 23 Lana Del Rey 18. Blue Jeans 17. Love 16. Video Games 15. Blue Velvet 14. Summer Bummer 13. National Anthem 12. Young and Beautiful 11. Born To Die 10. Ultraviolence 9. Brooklyn Baby 8. Dark Paradise 7. High by The Beach 6. Ride 5. West Coast 4. Once Upon A Dream 3. Lust For Life 2. Shades Of Cool 1. Summertime Sadness Enrique Iglesias 29. I'm a Freak 28. I Like It! 27. No Me Digas Que No 26. Addicted 25. Naked 24. Subeme la Radio 23. Loco 22. Not In Love 21. Tonight (I'm Lovin' You) 20. Push 19. El Bano 18. Dirty Dancer 17. Somebody's Me 16. Rhythm Divine 15. Escape 14. Can You Hear Me 13. Duele el Corazon 12. Away 11. Finally Found You 10. Tired Of Being Sorry 9. El Perdon 8. Love To See You Cry 7. Be With You 6. Bailamos 5. Do You Know? 4. Heartbeat 3. Bailando 2. El Perdedor 1. Hero Eminem Flo Rida Justin Timberlake 16. What Goes Around... Comes Around 15. Supplies 14. Mirrors 13. Filthy 12. Rock Your Body 11. Ayo Technology 10. Work It 9. Cry Me A River 8. 4 Minutes 7. Give It To Me 6. My Love 5. Can't Stop The Feeling! 4. Suit & Tie 3. SexyBack 2. Love, Sex, Magic 1. Dead & Gone George Michael 20 - Fastlove 19 - A Different Corner 18 - The Edge Of Heaven 17 - Too Funky 16 - I Knew You Were Waiting For Me 15 - Everything She Wants 14 - I'm Your Man 13 - Jesus To A Child 12 - Freedom 11 - Freedom'90 10 - Don't Let The Sun Goes Down On Me 9 - Club Tropicana 8 - One More Try 7 - Faith 6 - Wake Me Up Before You Go Go 5 - Father Figure 4 - Careless Whisper 3 - Last Christmas 2 - I Want Your Sex 1 - Praying For Time Usher Ne-Yo 10. Let's Go 9. Baby by Me 8. Miss Independent 7. Sexy Love 6. Closer 5. Play Hard 4. So Sick 3. Mad 2. Beautiful Monster 1. Because Of You Maroon 5 16. Don't Wanna Know 15. Sugar 14. Maps 13. If I Never See Your Face Again 12. She Will Be Loved 11. Makes Me Wonder 10. Cold 9. Payphone 8. Daylight 7. What Lovers Do 6. This Love 5. Animals 4. Misery 3. Moves Like Jagger 2. This Summer's Gonna Hurt Like A MotherFucker 1. One More Night Queen 23 - I Want It All 22 - We Will Rock You 21 - Under Pressure 20 - Breakthru 19 - Killer Queen 18 - Radio Ga Ga 17 - Another One Bites The Dust 16 - Bohemian Rhapsody 15 - A Kind Of Magic 14 - Don't Stop Me Now 13 - Flash 12 - Somebody To Love 11 - I Want To Break Free 10 - These Are The Days Of Our Lives 9 - Innuendo 8 - One Vision 7 - Crazy Little Thing Called Love 6 - Who Wants To Live Forever 5 - You're My Best Friend 4 - The Invisible Man 3 - We Are The Champions 2 - 39 1 - The Show Must Go On Guns n Roses 12. You Could Be Mine 11. Don't Cry 10. Welcome To The Jungle 9. Sweet Child o' Mine 8. Yesterdays 7. Patience 6. It's So Easy 5. Knockin' On Heaven's Door 4. Paradise City 3. Estranged 2. Live and Let Die 1. November Rain Evanescence 13. Sweet Sacrifice 12. Lost in Paradise 11. What You Want 10. Good Enough 9. Call Me When You're Sober 8. Lithium 7. My Heart Is Broken 6. Going Under 5. Hello 4. Imperfection 3. My Immortal 2. Everybody's Fool 1. Bring Me To Life The Black Eyed Peas 16. Pump It 15. Hey Mama 14. Don't Phunk With My Heart 13. Rock That Body 12. Imma Be 11. Just Can't Get Enough 10. Boom Boom Pow 9. Don't Lie 8. Don't Stop The Party 7. Let's Get It Started 6. My Humps 5. Meet Me Halfway 4. Shut Up 3. The Time 2. Where Is The Love? 1. I Gotta Feeling The Weeknd 20. Starboy 19. True Colors 18. Wicked Games 17. Often 16. The Hills 15. Party Monster 14. Reminder 13. I Can't Feel My Face 12. Earned It 11. Secrets 10. Rockin 9. Call Out My Name 8. The Zone 7. In The Night 6. Die For You 5. False Alarm 4. Low Life 3. I Feel It Coming 2. Remember You 1. Pray For Me Michael Jackson 38. Another Part of Me 37. Somebody's Watching Me 36. Heal The World 35. Childhood 34. Stranger in Moscow 33. One More Chance 32. Butterflies 31. Blood On The Dance Floor 30. Black or White 29. Earth Song 28. Say Say Say 27. Jam 26. I Just Can't Stop Loving You 25. Thriller 24. Scream 23. Cry 22. Human Nature 21. Remember The Time 20. Gone Too Soon 19. They Don't Care About Us 18. Pretty Young Thing 17. Give In To Me 16. Who Is It 15. Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' 14. Leave Me Alone 13. Beat It 12. In The Closet 11. Ghosts 10. You Rock My World 9. Man In The Mirror 8. Liberian Girl 7. Billie Jean 6. The Way You Make Me Feel 5. You Are Not Alone 4. Bad 3. Smooth Criminal 2. Will You Be There 1. Dirty Diana Chris Brown 44. Poppin 43. Pills & Automobiles 42. International Love 41. Show Me 40. Dreamer 39. Whatever You Need 38. Next To You 37. Don't Judge Me 36. Wall To Wall 35. Ayo 34. Freeze 33. Shortie Like Mine 32. Hold You Down 31. Privacy 30. Party 29. Do You Mind 28. Yo (Excuse Me Miss) 27. Loyal 26. Till I Die 25. I Can Only Imagine 24. Beat It 23. Questions 22. Do It Again 21. Turn Up The Music 20. Back To Sleep 19. Run It! 18. Kiss Kiss 17. Don't Wake Me Up 16. Look At Me Now 15. No Air 14. What Them Girls Like 13. Fine China 12. Sweet Love 11. Forever 10. Say Goodbye 9. Love More 8. New Flame 7. She Ain't You 6. Crawl 5. With You 4. Superhuman 3. Yeah 2. Take You Down 1. Get Back Up Bruno Mars 17. Finesse 16. 24K Magic 15. That's What I Like 14. Treasure 13. The Lazy Song 12. Uptown Funk 11. Marry You 10. Grenade 9. Billionaire 8. Nothin' On You 7. When I Was Your Man 6. Locked Out Of Heaven 5. Gorilla 4. It Will Rain 3. Just The Way You Are 2. Young, Wild & Free 1. Mirror Little Mix Fifth Harmony 17. Por Favor 16. I'm In Love With A Monster 15. The Life 14. Down 13. BO$$ 12. Deliver 11. All I Want For Christmas Is You 10. Angel 9. Write On Me 8. Miss Movin' On 7. Me & My Girls 6. Work From Home 5. All In My Head (Flex) 4. Sledgehammer 3. That's My Girl 2. He Like That 1. Worth It Sugababes 20. Denial 19. About A Girl 18. Easy 17. Run for Cover 16. Red Dress 15. Ugly 14. Shape 13. Freak Like Me 12. In The Middle 11. Walk This Way 10. Change 9. Overload 8. Round Round 7. About You Now 6. Hole In The Head 5. Caught In The Moment 4. Stronger 3. Get Sexy 2. Push The Button 1. Too Lost In You Akon Anastacia 15. Cowboys & Kisses 14. Heavy On My Heart 13. Love Is A Crime 12. Paid My Dues 11. Sick And Tired 10. Everything Burns 9. Welcome To My Truth 8. Why'd You Lie To Me 7. I Can Feel You 6. One Day In Your Life 5. Not That Kind 4. Made For Lovin' You 3. You'll Never Be Alone 2. I'm Outta Love 1. Left Outside Alone Doda 25. Riotka 24. Fuck It! 23. Niebezpieczne Kobiety 22. Titanium 21. Electrode 20. XXX 19. High Life 18. Nie Pytaj Mnie 17. Sens 16. Bad Girls 15. Kac Wawa 14. Muzyki Moc 13. Nie Zawiedź Mnie 12. Kolejny Raz 11. Kopiuj Wklej 10. Znak Pokoju 9. Twa Energia 8. Rany 7. Dżaga 6. Mam Tylko Ciebie 5. Katharsis 4. Dziękuję 3. Nie Daj Się 2. 2 Bajki 1. Szansa Rankingi wg wyglądu Najprzystojniejsi Piosenkarze enrique.jpg|1. Enrique Iglesias Prince Royce.jpg|2. Prince Royce zabdien.jpg|3. Zabdiel de Jesus (CNCO) siva.jpg|4. Siva Kaneswaran (The Wanted) malik.jpg|5. Zayn Malik (2011-2016) bieber.jpg|6. Justin Bieber (2012-2014) george.jpg|7. George Michael (1982-1990, 1992-1993) alvaro.jpeg|8. Alvaro Soler Nelly.jpg|9. Nelly charlie.jpeg|10. Charlie Puth abel.jpg|11. Abel Makkoken (The Weeknd) (od 2016) jason.jpg|12. Jason Derulo Najładniejsze Piosenkarki gomez.jpg|1. Selena Gomez (do 2017) demi.jpg|2. Demi Lovato britney.jpg|3. Britney Spears (do 2004) rihanna.jpg|4. Rihanna hansen.jpg|5. Dinah Jane Hansen (Fifth Harmony) shakira.jpg|6. Shakira inna.jpg|7. INNA perry.png|8. Katy Perry (do 2016) swift.jpg|9. Taylor Swift (do 2013) cher lloyd.jpg|10. Cher Lloyd Najbrzydsi Piosenkarze peja.jpg|1/2. Peja sheeran.png|1/2. Ed Sheeran multi.png|3. Multi sidney.jpg|4. Sidney Polak szpak.jpg|5. Michał Szpak mesajah.jpg|6. Mesajah gruby.jpg|7. Grubson guetta.jpg|8. David Guetta Najbrzydsze Piosenkarki annie.jpg|1/2. Annie Lennox (Eurythmics) chylińska.jpg|1/2. Agnieszka Chylińska (od 2016) lorde.jpg|3. Lorde halsey.jpg|4. Halsey madonna.jpg|5. Madonna (1985-1990) sarsa.jpg|6. Sarsa pink.jpg|7. P!nk lana.jpg|8. Lana Del Rey kesha.jpg|9. Kesha marie.jpg|10. Marie Fredriksson (Roxette)